


the perfect meal

by ratfart3000



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Oneshot, Piss, Reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratfart3000/pseuds/ratfart3000
Summary: tedros is sick of this ugly fucking cat
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	the perfect meal

You know, Tedros never thought he'd be sick of this shit forever.  
But today, everything changed when he woke up to the smell of piss everywhere. He immediately thought it was Agatha, for whatever reason. Perhaps they had a past incident involving piss.

"Agatha," he nudged his princess awake, "did you piss everywhere?" he asked.  
She groaned and swatted him away, nuzzling deeper into the covers. "No, you're fucking insane and we're getting a divorce," she slurred before falling back to sleep.

Oh. That was even worse, but then again, Agatha was his princess 😍 so he had to forgive her.

So, if Agatha didn't piss everywhere then--  
He felt something gnawing on his leg.

He looked over and saw that ugly fucking wrinkly, bald, cat.   
Looked like some weird alien, but not the sexy kind. The kind that makes you want to beat it to death, you know?

"You," he whispered in disgust. Looking at Reaper made him gag so he had to shield his eyes from the ugly fuck.  
Looking at Tedros made Reaper throw up so he did, and he threw up on his leg.

Tedros grabbed the ugly, not sexy, alien cat by the scruff and threw him in a cabinet.  
"Hopefully he'll die there," he murmured.

But you see, Reaper was like, the ugly teapea king whatever right? So he was a genius and broke out of the cabinet.

"How did you do that?" Tedros gasped in disbelief.  
Reaper threw up on him and left the room.

He curled up on the floor and started crying, like a little baby. Good.   
But then he got an idea.

\---

"Wow, Tedros! This chicken is amazing!" Agatha said. But she was shoving food down her throat so it sounded more like hsuyrgehausoajhahshshhhhsbsn 😀

He smiled, watching her eat with love in his eyes idk  
"Infact, this is so amazing that we're still going to divorce!" she said happily.

He didn't care. He didn't care at all.  
The only thing he did care about,

was the so-called chicken his soon-to-be ex wife was eating.


End file.
